The Mystery of the Crate Raid
by AliasCWN
Summary: The Rat Patrol stumbles onto a mysterious crate that brings them nothing but trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery of the Crate Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Troy shouted to his driver as a single truck broke away from the convoy and tried to escape on its own.

Hitch shrugged while trying to keep the bouncing jeep away from the 88 shells and the bullets that were coming way too close. The little vehicle swerved and bounced hard as the tires fell into the crater that suddenly appeared in front of them. When the 50 caliber behind him fell silent Hitch glanced back to check on his sergeant. Troy was still watching the single truck trying to find cover in the surrounding hills. Usually the trucks tried to stay within sight of each other for their mutual protection, but not this time. Troy shook his head and leaned forward to tap his driver on the shoulder.

Hitch responded by breaking off the attack to follow the wayward German vehicle. Behind him he could hear the other 50 fire off another burst of lead before Tully abandoned the convoy to follow their lead.

"Is something wrong old man?" Moffitt called as Tully caught up and the two jeeps raced across the sand side by side. "We gave up rather easily on that convoy didn't we?"

Hitch couldn't see the other sergeant's eyes through their goggles but he was convinced that the British sergeant was studying Troy intently, looking for what was wrong. Tully's concerned frown was easily recognized below his own dusty goggles.

"Yeah," Troy nodded, "but I had my reasons."

"Care to share?"

"Did you see that single truck break off and head for the hills?"

"I did," Moffitt acknowledged with a nod. He watched as Troy glanced toward where the truck had disappeared, waiting for Troy to continue.

"Didn't it strike you as strange?" Troy continued. "Usually they try to stick together."

"Perhaps," Moffitt replied as he raised his goggles, "but I suppose it is possible that the driver got scared and panicked. I'm sure he'll come to his senses and rejoin the rest of the convoy now that we are no longer chasing them."

"I'm not so sure about that," Troy disagreed.

"A lone truck is a tempting target, not only for us, but the Arabs too," Moffitt explained. "Unless he's a complete fool he'll want the protection of the rest of the convoy. Fools don't last long out here."

"Yeah, but I don't think he panicked."

"Why do you say that?"

"I noticed that when he broke away the others increased their efforts to hold our attention. The gunfire increased at the same time he broke ranks."

"It could have been a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidence," Troy growled.

"What are you proposing we do about it then?" Moffitt asked.

Troy had everyone's undivided attention. Hitch was twisted in his seat to follow the conversation while Tully chewed on his matchstick and looked from one sergeant to the other. Knowing that they were hanging on his every word Troy paused to order his thoughts. "Let's find the tracks from the truck. I want to know if it rejoined the convoy as soon as we left."

"And if it did?"

"Then I want to hit that convoy again. I want to see if that same truck takes off on its own again. I only got a glimpse but I thought I saw some guards in the back before it got too far away to see anything else."

"Maybe they're moving troops," Hitch suggested. "Some of those other trucks seemed to have more men than usual too."

"Maybe, but I'm not convinced that that's the answer either," Troy replied.

"What do you want to do if it does break off again?" Tully asked.

"We'll continue to attack the convoy until the driver thinks he slipped away undetected," Troy explained. "Then we'll break off like we're leaving and go see what's going on with that truck. My gut tells me there is something going on here and Jerry doesn't want us to know about it."

"If they are protecting it the convoy will come after us," Moffitt warned.

"They'll have to regroup first and our jeeps are faster than their trucks," Troy grinned. "We'll hit that straggler hard and fast and get out before they even realize that we went after it."

"You believe they are transporting something valuable," Moffitt guessed.

Troy nodded. "Some thing or someone."

Moffitt glanced at his driver. "You may be correct. I suggest we avoid hitting the rear of the truck so that we don't damage whatever or whoever it is. If we concentrate on the driver we can stop the truck and deal with the guards as they jump out and seek cover." Tully nodded his understanding as Troy and Hitch agreed.

"Let's go see if we can find that truck," Troy ordered. He climbed back into his jeep and checked the 50. Giving Hitch a nod he braced for the movement of the vehicle. Hitch didn't disappoint as the little jeep jumped into action once again.

They found the tracks of the truck with no difficulty. As expected the trail made a large arc that soon took it back to the remains of the convoy. The suspicious truck was once again hidden among the other trucks and headed toward the nearest German base. As they sat in the jeeps and looked down at the evidence in the sand Moffitt looked over at Troy and shrugged.

Troy followed the tracks of the convoy with his eyes. There were several damaged trucks slowing the convoy's progress; they wouldn't be hard to catch up with again. "Let's check it out."

The others nodded and the jeeps moved out to locate another spot to ambush the damaged convoy.

Just like the first time, as soon as the convoy came under attack the single truck broke away to hide until the attack was over. The jeeps continued to shoot up the remaining trucks until the halftracks guarding them chased them off. And like before, the two jeeps drove away to meet up away from the scene of the attack, only this time they immediately turned and went hunting for the lone truck. The driver had sought shelter in the surrounding hills, making a circle that took him away from the battle before turning back to rejoin the convoy. He started the turn that would take him back to the safety of the others, only this time he didn't make it.

The two jeeps hit the truck from different sides. Troy's jeep was slightly ahead of Moffitt's and he was able to take out the engine while Moffitt kept the soldiers in the back preoccupied. As the truck lost momentum and slowed the soldiers from the rear began to drop to the ground and shoot at the jeeps. The truck continued moving slowly away, leaving them exposed to the fire of both 50's. Tully and Moffitt immediately circled back to counter the threat. Hitch and Troy made sure that the driver and the man riding guard in the cab were neutralized before they joined the battle. Once both 50's got involved the battle proved to be a short one. Not one of the Germans tried to surrender despite being outgunned; they fought to the last man.

Moffitt checked the last of his victims and waved to Troy that all was clear. Troy checked the man at his feet before climbing back into his jeep. "Let's take a look and see what that was all about."

Hitch nodded and drove toward the silent truck.

"Troy!"

Troy turned to look at Moffitt.

"Be careful," the Brit warned. "They apparently didn't want any bullets to hit that cargo." Moffitt jerked his head toward the truck. "Whatever they are hauling could be explosive." He had Tully stop well clear of the German vehicle.

The other sergeant nodded. "Hitch, park the jeep far enough away that it's out of danger and then go stand guard. If you see anything alert Tully and Moffitt and they can cover us until we get to our jeep."

Moffitt glanced over at the truck and turned to his driver. "Get our jeep clear and stay with it. Watch for my signal in case we need to leave in a hurry."

Tully nodded and moved his jeep next to the other one. He listened for an alarm from Hitch while keeping his eyes on the sergeants. They were all tense as the drama unfolded.

Troy held his rifle in front of him as he approached the truck. Moffitt fell back to cover him if it turned out that all of the Germans hadn't been eliminated. The silence was unbroken as he two sergeants warily approached the damaged truck. The breeze caught the flap of canvas that hid the interior of the truck. Troy ducked when the flap moved but he quickly recovered when he realized that it was the breeze that was responsible. Using the tip of his rifle barrel he parted the flap to peer inside. Giving Moffitt a quick nod he climbed over the tailgate and disappeared inside.

"Troy?" Moffitt called when Troy didn't reappear after several minutes.

"It's okay Moffitt, I don't think its explosives."

"You don't think? That's hardly reassuring," the Brit answered as he started toward the truck.

Troy pushed the flap aside so that the other sergeant could see into the rear of the truck. A heavy wooden crate was the only thing sitting in the rear of the vehicle. It was strapped down and situated directly in the middle of the available space.

"That looks like a crate of truck parts," Moffitt observed.

"They wouldn't have all of those guards on a crate of truck parts," Troy answered thoughtfully. He bent down to examine the ropes that held the crate in place. "They didn't want it to move, that's for sure. I wonder what's in it."

"I'll try to locate a pry bar so we can open it," Moffitt offered. He was turning to search for the bar when Hitch yelled.

"Company coming Sarge! It looks like they're in a hurry."

The two sergeants looked at each other and came to the same conclusion.

"Tully, move that jeep over here!" Moffitt jumped to the ground and motioned for Tully to hurry.

Troy pulled his knife and cut the ropes holding the crate in place. He grunted as he shoved the box toward the rear of the truck.

Moffitt lowered the tailgate and helped Troy move the box into position as Tully backed his jeep up against the other vehicle. Moffitt and Troy pushed and Tully pulled until the crate slid into the rear of the jeep. The entire jeep sank as the weight settled into position.

"Whatever it is, it's heavy," Troy grunted. "Tully, tie it in so it can't fall out."

"Got it Sarge."

"We'd better get going," Moffitt suggested. "I have a feeling they're looking for this truck."

"Hitch! Get down here!" Troy called to his driver as he ran for his jeep.

Tully wheeled the jeep alongside as Troy climbed behind his gun. Hitch was still running for the jeep.

"We'll keep them busy until you can get clear." Troy called to the other sergeant. "Get that crate out of here!"

Moffitt nodded and ordered his driver to keep moving.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery of the Crate Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

The first patrol car opened fire before Hitch reached the jeep. The bullets pelted the back of the seat in front of Troy, forcing him to duck as Hitch slid behind the wheel. He nearly fell out as Hitch hit the gas and took off.

"Take us past the rear of the truck," Troy yelled. As Hitch drove around the back of the German truck Troy pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it into the rear of the vehicle. The resulting explosion set the truck on fire as the fumes from the damaged gas tank ignited. "That will keep them guessing until the fire is out," Troy yelled over the gunshots from the patrol car. "We have to draw them off until Moffitt and Tully get clear."

Hitch nodded and spun the wheel to take his jeep between two small hills. The first patrol car was joined by a second one that tried to cut them off. Once in the hills they nearly ran head-on into a truck coming at them from the other direction. Troy recovered from the surprise first and got off the first shots. The heavy bullets from his 50 penetrated the engine and stopped the truck in its tracks. Their smaller jeep climbed the side of the hill to get around the disabled vehicle. The patrol cars, heavier and less maneuverable, tried to follow but slid into the truck on the steep slope. The three German vehicles formed an effective blockage between the two hills, preventing any others from following.

Another truck tried to cut them off as they darted out of the other end of the cut between the hills. Troy's fire kept the German soldiers off balance until Hitch could find more shelter for the fast moving jeep. Bullets tore into the sand all around them as they increased the distance between themselves and the enemy. They didn't change directions until they were certain that they had lost their pursuit.

Hitch didn't slow down until Troy tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Sarge. You?"

"I'm okay too," Troy smiled. "Did you see where Tully and Moffitt went?"

"Yeah," Hitch answered. "I know where I saw them last and we can follow their tracks from there…but so can the Germans."

"We'll catch up and keep moving until we're sure we lost that convoy," Troy decided. "Then I want to see what's in that crate."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Hitch grinned.

"But satisfaction brought it back," Troy answered gruffly. "Besides, we're rats, not cats."

"Then I guess the cat being dead works for us," Hitch grinned and turned to find the tracks of the other jeep.

"Just drive," Troy growled.

It only took a few minutes to locate the tracks of the other jeep but they were already overlapped by the tracks of a halftrack. Troy urged Hitch to catch up to the two vehicles. A few minutes later they spotted the halftrack. The Germans were so intent on following the tracks that they failed to notice that they were being followed until it was too late. Hitch was able to get Troy within range with the 50 before they were spotted. A brief skirmish followed that left the halftrack burning while the jeep continued after Tully and Moffitt.

A shell hit the ground next to the speeding jeep forcing Troy to duck the flying rocks. He twisted around to see a second halftrack clearing the top of a nearby dune and giving chase. "Hit it Hitch!"

A sudden burst of speed attested to the fact that his order had been heard and acted upon. They left the halftrack in the dust as the smaller vehicle skimmed across the burning sands. The last sighting Troy had of the enemy was when the halftrack dipped into the depression between the rolling hills. Then they were running free across the desert floor chasing a set of narrow tire tracks with the sun at their backs.

Tully had stopped and Moffitt was watching for them with his field glasses when Hitch pulled his jeep up next to the other vehicle. "Trouble?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Troy answered.

"We heard an explosion."

"I tossed a grenade into the truck," Troy explained. "They won't know for sure if we got the crate until they put the fire out. I figured it might give us a little more time to make our getaway."

"Good thinking," Moffitt praised. "If this crate is important they may call in help to catch us."

"It might mean something to them," Tully drawled from the seat of his jeep.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"They're still following us," Tully answered. He pointed toward a trail of dust rising from the direction they had come. "They don't seem to be giving up too quickly."

"This crate must be important to them." Troy glanced at the crate in the rear of Tully's jeep before looking at Moffitt. "Have you looked inside yet?"

"No," Moffitt admitted. "I thought my time would be better spent watching for you and the Germans." He glanced toward the crate too. "It's not going anywhere. I think we can wait and open it after we shake the Germans."

Troy turned to look behind them. The German vehicles weren't in sight yet but the dust was coming closer at a rapid rate of speed. "Let's get out of here. Once we get a head start we can drop the rakes and lose them for good."

"I suggest that we keep a close eye on the sky while we're at it," Moffitt added. "If this crate is valuable enough to make it worth chasing us they might decide to send planes to help the ground troops locate us."

"At least we won't have to worry about them dropping their bombs," Troy grinned. "They won't want to destroy that crate."

Moffitt smiled. "Tully and I will probably be safe, we have the crate in our jeep, you and Hitch will be their main targets."

Troy lost his grin and nodded. "Good point, let's get out of here." He looked toward the crate again. "That thing isn't going to fall out if we hit a bump is it?"

Tully removed the matchstick from his mouth and used it to point at the crate. "I tied it down better while Doc was watching for you. That thing is going to go wherever that jeep goes." He finished his speech and slid the matchstick back between his teeth.

Moffitt slid into the sat next to Tully as Troy gave the order to move out.

Thirty minutes later the dust was still following them although it was falling steadily further and further behind. Troy gave his driver's the command to drop the rakes and change directions. Both vehicles slowed to minimize the amount of dust stirred up by the rakes. They hadn't seen any dust behind them for nearly an hour before Troy called a halt to lift the rakes and cool the engines. The extra drag of the rakes tended to heat the engines faster in the hot sun and they couldn't afford an overheated engine if the Germans found them.

Moffitt got out the maps to plot their course while Troy passed a canteen around to everyone. Tully and Hitch had the hoods up to let the air flow over the engines while they topped off the gas tanks. Troy had put the canteen away and was talking to Moffitt about their plans when Tully happened to glance up at the sky.

"Planes!"

"Find cover!" Troy yelled. He reached for the back of the seat to man the 50 in case the planes spotted them before they could get the nets in place.

Both drivers ran for the nets, draping them over the jeeps in well -practiced precision. Since the rakes had been down until they stopped they weren't too worried about the pilots spotting their tracks. The four men crouched under the nets and waited for the planes to pass them.

"They aren't returning from a raid, they're searching for something," Moffitt observed.

"They didn't see us or they wouldn't still be flying back and forth," Troy answered. "We had the rakes down, maybe they won't spot us."

"At least the engines can cool while we're waiting for them to leave," Tully drawled.

"If they don't spot us and force us to run for it," Hitch added. "That would be hard on the engines."

"Not as hard as sitting here and letting them shoot at us," Troy replied.

"I'm not saying that we should give them an easy target Sarge, I'm just saying, those engines are hot already." Hitch explained in his own defense.

"I get it Hitch," Troy growled. "We'll let them cool if we can but we may not have a choice."

The conversation came to an end as the planes drew nearer. No one was worried about being overheard, they just all decided to focus on the enemy for the present.

The pilots were weaving back and forth across the sky trying to cover as much of the search area as possible. They were nearly overhead when one of the planes suddenly banked and dropped lower toward the desert floor.

Moffitt glanced over at Troy with a puzzled expression on his face. "He couldn't possibly have seen our tracks, he's too far over."

"Maybe he sees some old tracks."

"Perhaps," the Brit conceded but he didn't appear to be convinced.

"Be ready," Troy ordered his men. "If they didn't spot old tracks we might have a lot of company before long."

"We can't dodge them very well in these hills." Hitch looked at the various hills around them uneasily. "And if there is someone out there they could just lay in wait until we move. Maybe that's what they're planning Sarge."

"Maybe they're using the planes to flush us out," Tully suggested.

Troy shook his head. "We were moving, all they had to do was wait for us to reach them. Unless the planes spotted us and radioed our position I don't think they know where we are right now."

"I don't think the planes spotted us," Moffitt insisted. "But they may have spotted a German patrol out looking for us. They didn't spend much time checking it out." Even as they spoke the plane was returning to its former altitude.

"Unless we know for sure that they've spotted us we'll just sit tight," Troy decided. "If anyone is out there maybe they'll get tired of waiting and come to us. Otherwise we'll just stay here until the engines cool; the jeeps need the break anyway."

The planes stayed overhead for the next twenty minutes, gradually working their way across the desert. Troy didn't let anyone move until they could no longer see any specks in the sky. Then the four men crawled from beneath the netting and searched the desert around them.

"Tully, take a pair of glasses and keep watch from the top of that hill. Hitch, finish taking care of the jeeps. Moffitt, find out where we are on those maps. Instead of heading for home we'll head for the nearest Allied base. I want that crate out of our hands as soon as possible."

"Are you going to check to see what's in it before we turn it over to someone else?" Moffitt asked as he reached for the map case.

"Yeah," Troy grinned. "My curiosity is getting the better of me. Whatever it is, it must be important."

"Important to someone," Moffitt answered with a smile. "It could just be some German officer's family china."

Troy's eyes darted to the crate. "I hope not. I'd hate to think that I risked all of our lives for some family heirloom that means nothing to me."

The British sergeant shrugged and tilted his head. "If it's any consolation old man, I have my doubts about my heirloom theory."

"Yeah, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mystery of the Crate Raid**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Sarge!"

Tully's whispered call drew the attention of all three of his friends.

"What is it?"

"Two patrol cars."

"Headed this way?"

"Not directly," Tully answered. "It looks like they're looking for something too; something in particular. They're checking all of the wadis."

Troy glanced over at Moffitt. "They might miss us."

"Bloody unlikely." Was the terse reply.

"Where are they now Tully?"

Tully took another look before replying to Troy. "About a quarter mile off." He turned to look at the sergeants. "We might be able to sneak around them if we keep the rakes down and drive slow enough. If they see our tracks from a distance they might not realize what they are."

"Are you sure?"

"No," Tully shrugged, "but maybe. I don't think they know we're here Sarge. At least they don't act like they do. If they keep doing the sloppy job they're doing we may be able to sneak away. They're moving kind of slow and talking among themselves like they don't have a care in the world."

"With the rakes down we won't be able to make a quick run for it," Moffitt warned.

"We can lift the rake on the first jeep," Hitch suggested." The second one could erase all of our tracks. That way if we run into trouble the first jeep can cover the second one until that one can lift their rake."

"Let's do it," Troy agreed. "Tully, you and Moffitt go first. You know where they are and how they're conducting their search. Hitch and I will keep our rake down and follow you."

"Okay Sarge." Tully took another quick peek at the enemy patrol before sliding down the hill and running to his jeep. Moffitt already had the jeep uncovered and ready to roll. Tully checked to make sure that the rake was securely fastened before he slid into his seat. Within a few minutes the two jeeps were creeping around the surrounding hills while all four men listened for the clatter of the German motors.

After more than ten minutes of hugging the bottom of the dunes Moffitt tapped Tully on the shoulder and motioned for him to stop. Grabbing a pair of binoculars the sergeant ran to the top of a dune to check on their progress. He dropped to his stomach and stared off into the distance. He remained still for so long that Troy got impatient. Motioning for Hitch to stay alert Troy ran to join the other sergeant. The Brit pointed at something and Troy nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you think we lost them?"

Tully turned to look at his fellow driver in response to the question. "Maybe, I don't hear any motors."

"Doc sees something."

"Yeah, but he doesn't look too worried about it."

Hitch grunted. "Doc never seems too worried about anything. He's really cool under fire."

"We're not under fire."

"Not yet," Hitch answered. "What do you suppose is in that crate anyway?"

"Maybe the Germans are hauling gold."

"Gold!"

"I didn't say it was gold," Tully hurried to explain. "But I have been hearing some rumors that they've been shipping stolen gold and valuables out of the country. The way I heard it they are sending it to either Germany or some neutral country. I guess some of their officer's plan on being rich after this war is over."

Hitch shook his head. "Being rich is overrated. Money can't buy you happiness."

"But you can be miserable in comfort," Tully grinned.

"Seriously," Hitch insisted, "it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"I wouldn't know," Tully answered in a more serious tone. "I never had much money, but I sure am rich in other ways. I have a good life, good friends and a big loving family. I may not have it all but I sure got plenty."

"You're lucky."

"I know." Tully looked up to check on the sergeants before he continued. "You're not so bad off yourself."

"My folks have plenty of money."

"That's not what I meant. Your folks have money but they love you too. I'm sure of that even if they don't always show it. Parents are funny like that; sometimes they have trouble letting it show. They all make mistakes."

"Yeah, I know," Hitch agreed. "I know they love me. I'm just saying that sometimes when you have money it consumes you. You just keep wanting more and more. It becomes the most important thing in your life. And people judge you differently. They tend to think that my parents have bought my way through life, like I didn't do anything on my own."

"You did say that they controlled a lot of things in your life."

"But not everything! I got this job on my own!"

"I know you did," Tully agreed. "And I'm glad you did, got the job I mean. But you do realize that we don't like you for your money, right? We don't care about that at all."

"Yeah," Hitch laughed, "I know."

"You've made a lot of friends around here Hitch and they don't like you for your money either."

"I know that too."

"Like I said, you're not so bad off. You've got lots of friends, and us, even if you run out of money."

Hitch lowered his head and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Here come Doc and Sarge." Tully twisted around in his seat to face the sergeants. "What's going on Doc?"

"The patrol is still searching the wadis but they missed our tracks. Troy wants to give them time to get out of the area before we move."

Tully nodded at Moffitt's explanation.

"Hitch, lift our rake," Troy ordered. "We're going to make a run for the nearest Allied base. This crate is drawing entirely too much unwanted attention."

"Tully says there may be gold in it Sarge."

"Gold?" Troy turned to look at Tully.

Tully shrugged. "I said maybe. I was telling Hitch that I've been hearing rumors about the Germans moving stolen gold and valuables. I'm not saying for sure that that's what's in that crate."

"It could very well be," Moffitt reasoned. "I must admit, I've heard a few of those rumors too."

"Gold. That would explain why it's so heavy." Troy glanced at the box again. "And why the krauts are so determined to get it back."

"And all the more reason for us to deliver it to an Allied base and out of our hands," Moffitt added. "I don't want to be responsible for protecting anything that valuable."

Troy let out a deep breath and nodded. "As soon as that patrol is far enough away we'll get started. We'll keep our eyes open and make tracks for the nearest base."

"We could start out slow now and pick up speed once we're in the clear," Tully suggested.

"In a hurry to get to the base?" Troy smiled.

"If that is gold then the sooner we get rid of it the happier I'll be."

"You don't like gold?"

"I don't like the things guys do for greed. I can live without the gold, if someone doesn't kill me for it."

The sergeants both smiled in agreement.

"Lead on Tully, we'll follow."

Tully led the way at their usual speed for several hours after leaving the enemy patrol behind. The sun was starting to set and they were all looking forward to reaching the Allied base. They were all anticipating a comfortable bed under a roof for the night when Hitch's jeep began to buck. It jerked and sputtered as the blonde spoke encouragingly to it. All of the soft words did nothing to make it run better.

"What's wrong Hitch?"

"I don't know Sarge; she was running just fine until a few minutes ago."

Tully slowed and waited for the other jeep. "What's going on Sarge?"

"Jeep problems," Troy responded.

Tully listened to the sputtering engine and nodded. "It's only going to get worse if we don't stop and fix it. We might be able to limp the rest of the way in if we don't run into any Germans."

"We can't take the chance," Troy growled. "They might be expecting us to head for this base. We can't risk running into an ambush if the jeep isn't running right. There's always the chance we'll have to fight our way in."

"I wouldn't trust her not to let you down in a pinch Sarge," Tully answered. "Like I said, she's not going to get any better until she's fixed proper."

Troy sighed and nodded. "All right Tully, you and Hitch can work on her. We'll find a place to camp for the night. Hopefully you can fix her and we'll head for the base in the morning."

"Okay Sarge."

The sergeants shared guard duty and camp chores while the privates worked on the jeep. Troy could hear them discussing the problem while he heated their supper. They still had their heads under the hood when he announced that their supper was ready. They were both wiping grease off of their hands when they joined him at the campfire.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah," Tully nodded. "We found the problem but it's going to take another hour or so to get her fixed. It's a good thing we stopped when we did, if we had kept going we may have blown the motor."

"Moffitt and I will keep watch while you get it fixed."

"I'll relieve you once we get it done," Hitch offered.

Troy nodded and took a plate of food to the other sergeant.

"Is the jeep fixed?" Moffitt asked as Troy handed him the plate.

"No," Troy answered as he passed the plate over. "Tully says they need another hour or so."

"But they have the parts to fix it?"

"I guess so, he said it would be done by then."

"That makes me feel better. If they couldn't fix it I was going to suggest that we bury the crate somewhere and send someone else back to retrieve it. Our jeep is overloaded with Tully and I and the crate, adding the weight of two more men would have been too much."

"I guess I should be glad you weren't going to suggest that Hitch and I wait here for help." Troy smiled at the British sergeant.

Moffitt returned the smile as he answered. "I was actually going to suggest that but I was afraid you would insist on trading us jeeps."

Troy laughed at Moffitt's teasing comment. "Maybe we ought to see what's in it. Maybe we can split the weight between the two jeeps so neither one is burdened with all of the weight."

Moffitt looked at the crate that was still tied in the rear of the jeep. "That's really not a bad idea Troy. Our jeep has been overheating more quickly than yours; that weight could be the reason."

Troy nodded. "Hitch is going to take over the watch as soon as they finish the jeep, we'll take a look when you get done."

It was nearly two hours later and fully dark when Hitch finally relieved Moffitt on guard duty.

"Everything looks quiet for now," the sergeant explained as he handed over his rifle.

"I'll keep a sharp eye out for trouble," Hitch promised. "I think we all need to be extra careful until we get rid of that crate. I'm with Tully, the sooner we get rid of it the happier I'll be."

Moffitt nodded. "Yell if you see anything even remotely suspicious."

"Right Doc." Hitch popped a bubble and nodded.

As Moffitt returned to the camp Troy got to his feet. "Tully, see if you can find us a bar or something to open that crate."

"There are some tools in the jeep that will work."

Troy nodded. "Get them. I think it's time we find out what it is we have here."

Tully rose and headed for the rear of his jeep. He had to shift the crate to reach the tools he wanted. "Are you going to take it out of the jeep?"

"No," Troy answered. "If we have to leave in a hurry I don't want to waste time loading it again. We'll open it right where it sits."

"Why even open it Sarge?" Tully looked at the crate. "I have a bad feeling about this thing. It's been nothing but trouble since we found it."

"It's heavy Tully," Troy answered. "Moffitt and I were talking and we thought that if we could split the load between the jeeps it would be easier on your jeep. That way we wouldn't have to overload either one of them."

"Okay Sarge, but be careful, we don't know what's in there."

"That's what we're about to find out," Troy replied. He took the tools from Tully and began to pry at the lid of the crate. Moffitt stepped forward to help him. It took both of them to finally free the lid enough to remove it.

The crate was filled to the top with sawdust to protect whatever was inside. Moffitt cautiously brushed the sawdust out of the way.

"What is that?"

Moffitt didn't look at Troy as he answered. "I believe it's an ancient artifact. The carvings are very old." He ran his fingers gently over the carvings in the object he removed from the crate. "These artifacts could be priceless. I could be wrong and they could be replicas, but I doubt it. The Germans are much too interested in these for them to be anything but genuine. These must be from a looted museum, or perhaps they found a site and took them from there."

"And you think they're worth something?"

Moffitt looked up at Troy with wonder. "I think they are irreplaceable. They are a part of history that can never be replicated."

"You just said that they could be replicas," Troy frowned.

"I said perhaps, but I don't really believe that. I think they are real Troy. And we can make replicas but they will never be the same as the real thing. These could be worth a fortune on the black market."

"Do you think the krauts were going to sell them?" Tully asked.

"They are priceless Tully. Probably thousands of years old. They can't be replaced. They are pieces of history that will help us understand the ancient civilizations." Moffitt fell into teacher mode. "We can learn so much from artifacts such as these."

"Yeah but I don't think the Germans are interested in that aspect of them," Troy growled. "Selling these would bring in a lot of money to help finance the war."

"Or make some officer rich," Tully added.

"Or make some officer rich," Troy repeated. "But they can also make us dead. The Germans want them and they know we have them. We need to get rid of them as soon as possible."

"That's what I've been saying," Tully agreed.

"Troy, we can't separate these in the jeeps. They have to be kept in the crate to protect them. Bouncing around in the back of a jeep would destroy them."

"Okay Moffitt, have it your way. You and Tully keep the crate and protect the artifacts. Hitch and I will run interference if we run into trouble."

"Thank you Troy. These artifacts are irreplaceable and must be protected at all costs. If the Germans get their hands on them they may be lost to science forever."

"Well I hope they're worth all of the trouble they've caused," Troy growled.

"They are Troy, all that and much more."

"I hope so because they could still cost us our lives. Pack them up so they stay safe. We'll head out early tomorrow morning and see if we can pass them on to someone else to worry about."

"Someone who will take care of them."

"Yeah," Troy huffed. "We'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mystery of the Crate Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

"Sergeant Troy and the Rat Patrol to see the base commander," Troy told the guard at the gate to the base.

The base, a large one they seldom had reason to visit, was quiet so early in the morning. Troy had elected to start at first light to get the artifacts to the base before the Germans could make another try at recovering them. If there had been any Germans waiting around the base for them they hadn't seen them. Despite their concerns and extra precautions the trip had been uneventful.

Troy sighed and ordered Hitch to take him to the base commander's office as the guard waved them through.

"Major Fortelli's office is in that big building over there," the guard explained as he pointed to large building. "I called ahead to let him know you're coming."

"Thanks," Troy nodded at the guard. Once they were at the building Troy and Moffitt climbed out of their jeeps leaving the privates in their seats. "Hitch, Tully, stay here and guard the crate. Don't draw any unnecessary attention to it until we can find someone to take it off our hands. Nobody touches it until we get back."

"Right Sarge."

Tully nodded.

The two young men slid from their seats and leaned against the rear of Tully's jeep while they talked quietly. Several people walked by and eyed the crate curiously but the looks they got from the privates discouraged any questions.

Major Fortelli was in his office with another officer when Troy and Moffitt were shown in. He introduced the other officer as Captain Minier.

"What can I do for you Sergeant? Your team doesn't get over this way very often."

"No sir, we don't, but we have a problem we'd like to get off of our hands," Troy admitted.

"A problem? What kind of problem?"

Troy explained about the crate. He started with the attack on the convoy and his suspicions that turned out to be well founded. He gave them a brief description of everything that had happened since. "We'd like to leave the crate here with you Major," Troy finished. "The longer we carry it around the more chances the krauts have to take it away from us."

"Artifacts you say?"

"Yes sir," Moffitt chimed in. "They look ancient to me. I believe they are extremely valuable, priceless in fact."

"And how would you know that?" Captain Minier demanded.

"My father and I spent years wandering around the desert studying such things before the war," Moffitt explained.

"I do seem to recall hearing about that," Major Fortelli nodded. "You're somewhat of an expert on such things."

"Somewhat," Moffitt agreed modestly.

"All right Sergeant, bring the crate in here. Leave it in the hall outside. I'll make some calls and see that it gets into the hands of the proper authorities." Major Fortelli agreed to take responsibility for the artifacts.

"Be careful with it Sir," Moffitt pleaded, "Those artifacts are priceless. They're very fragile. The crate is packed with sawdust to protect them but a hard drop could still damage them."

"I'll make sure to pass that information on Sergeant. Now is there anything else I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Quarters for tonight would be appreciated," Troy suggested. "One of our jeeps needs some repairs and if it's all right with you I can have my men work on it at the motor pool. They did what they could in the field but I'd feel better if they could give it a good going over before we head for home."

"Of course sergeant, see my clerk about quarters. I'll let the motor pool know you need their services." The Major reached for his phone.

"My men can fix it sir if they can use the tools from the motor pool. They may need a few small parts too."

"All right sergeant, that should work out, our mechanics are kept fairly busy with Jerry hitting our patrols and convoys. If your men can do the work I'll make sure they can get the parts."

"Thank you sir."

"If that's all then I need to get back to work. The captain and I were just going over the latest reports of German activity. You can give your official written report to my clerk before you leave in the morning. See my clerk for room assignments."

"Yes sir," Troy nodded and led Moffitt from the office. As they left the room they overheard Captain Minier expressing his doubt that the artifacts were really valuable. They didn't wait around to hear the major's reply.

"Troy, I'm hesitant to leave the artifacts in the hands of someone who doubts their authenticity. The captain won't treat them with the respect they deserve."

"We're not leaving them with the captain, we're leaving them with the major," Troy answered.

"If you're sure," the Brit agreed reluctantly.

"Look Moffitt, we delivered them to the base. I just want to get them off our hands. We did our part; the rest is up to the major." The two sergeants returned to the street to find Hitch and Tully standing protectively over the crate. "Unload that thing and we'll carry it into the building," Troy ordered his men.

Between the four of them they managed to carry the crate into the building and deposit it in the hall in front of the clerk's desk. Moffitt explained to the indignant clerk that the major had ordered it left there. The clerk glared but stopped his protesting long enough to give them room assignments.

Relieved of the responsibility for the crate the four of them strolled out of the building and stopped on the street.

"Tully, you and Hitch take the jeeps to the motor pool and go over them. Make sure they're in good shape. The major was going to call and tell them to let you have whatever you need. Make sure it's fixed right."

Okay Sarge but we fixed it last night."

"Just check it out," Troy repeated. "We may have to fight our way back to our base if the krauts think we still have the crate."

"We don't even have it anymore and it's still causing problems," Tully growled.

"It's just a precaution," Troy explained.

They hit the showers and the mess hall before the privates headed for the motor pool. Troy and Moffitt went to the communications room to see if they could update their maps. By the time they had picked up all of the latest updates and gossip it was getting late. They headed for the motor pool to find the privates.

Tully and Hitch met them halfway there.

"All done Sarge," Tully announced as they drew near. "What now?"

"Now I think we earned little relaxation," Troy replied with a smile. "How about a beer?"

With enthusiastic support from his men the sergeant led the way to the local watering hole. The bar was crowded but they didn't mind. The beer was cold and there was plenty of it. They stayed until Troy said he had to write his report for the major.

"We'll finish these beers and join you in our quarters," Tully promised.

"All right but don't stay late. I want to get an early start tomorrow morning."

"Okay Sarge, we'll be right along."

"See you in a little while," Moffitt added as he turned to follow Troy from the building.

"We'll be right there," Tully repeated.

True to their word the privates finished their beers and left to join the sergeants in their quarters. Moffitt and the privates talked until Troy finished his written report for the major. Then, because they were leaving early, they all turned in.

"Make sure the jeeps are ready to go. I'll drop this report off for the major and we can meet up at the mess hall. We'll grab a quick breakfast and head out. I want to reach our base by tomorrow night." Troy issued his orders the next morning and left to deliver his report. Moffitt decided to tag along with Troy while the privates checked on the jeeps.

"The major is not in yet." The clerk informed them when they tried to hand him their report.

"He said to give it to you," Troy explained.

"He doesn't want to read it?"

"We gave him the verbal version yesterday," Troy answered. "We need to get moving, we can't hang around waiting. If he has any questions he knows where to find us." He dropped the report on the clerk's desk and turned away. He noticed that the crate was already gone.

"All right then, I guess you're good to go."

Troy nodded and led the way to the mess hall where they met the privates and had a quick breakfast. Before long they were back in the desert heading for their home base.

They had only gone a few miles when they ran into their first problem. A pair of patrol cars jumped them as they passed some low hills. Without the crate both jeeps were free to tangle with the patrol. They soon left the patrol cars behind them disabled and sending smoke plumes into the sky. The smoke brought more trouble.

A small column rushed toward the plumes rising into the clear desert air. The jeeps were forced to seek cover and wait for the column to pass. Troy had his drivers sneak away at a slow speed to avoid raising dust. The rest of the day went much the same. They would no sooner evade one group of Germans before they would encounter another. They were forced to take long detours to avoid the many ambushes waiting for them.

"They must think we still have the crate," Moffitt guessed.

"Maybe we ought to warn the major," Troy suggested. "This many krauts are going to make it hard for his convoys to get through."

"They may not bother them as long as they think we have the crate. If they want it bad enough they may concentrate all of their attention on us. Haven't you noticed that whenever we're sighted the Germans all rush toward the latest sighting?"

"Then we're drawing them away from the major?"

"It seems that way."

"All right then, we'll play decoy a while longer, give the major a chance to send that crate on its way." Troy reached for the map case. "Let's give them a run for their money."

"The Germans won't want to destroy our jeeps," Moffitt reminded Troy. "They're going to want to reclaim those artifacts undamaged."

"Yeah, they can't sell them if they're broken."

"I've been thinking about that," Moffitt answered. "Perhaps they aren't planning on selling them. It seems to me that I heard a rumor that Hitler believes in the power of the ancient artifacts. What if he wants them for the power in them?"

"What power?"

"Some of the relics from the past are said to hold vast power for those who can unlock their secrets. The Arc of the Covenant is just one example. The Challis of Christ is another. Legends say that they can bring great riches and power to those who command them."

"Riches I can see, but what power?" Troy asked.

"I'm not certain," Moffitt answered. "The legends are not very specific about the details."

"If they don't hold the power to end this war then I'm going to pass on their powers," Troy decided. "We'll keep the Germans busy for a day or two, after that those artifacts are on their own."

"You don't believe they have powers?"

"I don't know Moffitt. I guess I'll leave that discussion up to the scholars, I'm just a soldier."

"Troy, there are mysteries that even science has never been able to explain. They have had thousands of years and yet the mysteries remain unsolved."

"That may be Doctor, but we don't have time to worry about it right now. Right now we have to find a way to lead these Germans away from the artifacts long enough for the major to get them safely on their way. And we have to do it without getting ourselves killed in the process."

Moffitt smiled. "I'm sure Tully will appreciate that little detail." He nodded at the maps. "You're right; we need to make a plan to stay alive while we protect the artifacts."

"I'm more interested in the first part," Troy answered grimly. "I have a feeling that it's not going to be easy."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is."

They spent the next two days running circles around the German units out searching for them. Finally the Germans must have decided that they no longer had the artifacts and they gave up the chase. The two jeeps rolled onto their base with four tired men ready for a little R&R.

Troy and Moffitt went to report to Captain Boggs while Hitch and Tully took the jeeps to the motor pool.

Tully and Hitch were on their way back from supply with the things they needed to replace in the jeeps. As they rounded a turn they noticed a squad of MP's standing around their jeeps.

"I wonder what's going on," Hitch said.

"I don't know," Tully replied. "But nobody had better be messing with those jeeps."

They hurried the rest of the way to the jeeps. The MP's stepped aside as they dropped the supplies into the rear of the vehicles.

"What's going on?" Hitch asked.

"Hitchcock and Pettigrew?" The MP asked in return.

"Who's asking?" Tully growled.

"Are you Hitchcock and Pettigrew?" The MP demanded.

"I'm Pettigrew," Tully admitted.

"And I'm Hitchcock," Hitch added.

The MP nodded at his men who moved to surround the two privates. "You're under arrest." The MP's pulled handcuffs from their belts and fastened them around the young men's wrists.

"Arrest?" Hitch yelped. "What for?"

"Theft," The MP smiled. "And you probably thought that you could get away with it."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mystery of the Crate Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

"What's going on Sarge?" Tully asked as soon as the MP's let them join the sergeants in the Captain's office.

"You thought that you would get away with it didn't you?"

Tully turned to see Captain Minier standing behind them glaring at them.

"Away with what?"

"Stealing those artifacts!" The Captain answered.

"The artifacts? We left them with Major Fortelli." Tully frowned and looked to Troy and Moffitt for an explanation.

"So you say," the Captain replied.

"Captain, we left that crate with Major Fortelli's clerk. Ask him." Troy looked toward Captain Boggs as he defended his men.

"I did, and he said that you left it there," the captain admitted. "But that was all for show. You and your men came back after everyone left for the night and took it out again."

"Says who?" Tully demanded.

"You were the only ones other than the major and me who knew what was in that crate."

"We thought it was safer that way," Moffitt explained.

"Or you were afraid someone else would beat you to it if they knew how valuable those artifacts actually were," Captain Minier yelled.

"You don't actually have any proof," Captain Boggs interrupted. "You haven't even asked them if they have an alibi."

"I checked their movements while they were on the base Captain, they had plenty of time to go back and remove the crate."

"But we didn't," Troy growled.

"Then why were you late getting back here? It's only a two day trip between bases, I checked that too."

"We had to avoid a lot of Germans," Troy answered.

"A likely story," the captain replied.

"How did you get here ahead of us?" Moffitt asked quietly.

"I caught a ride in a transport plane," the captain answered. "I was hoping to catch you bringing the crate onto the base with you," he admitted.

"We don't have it," Troy repeated Tully's response.

"Because you took the extra time to hide it somewhere."

Troy started to answer but Captain Boggs held up a hand for silence. "This is getting us nowhere. They didn't bring the crate onto the base with them so we have to assume that it is somewhere else. I suggest that you return to your base captain and see if you can find any evidence to tell you where it might be."

"What about them?"

"I'll keep them locked up until you can find some evidence...or until you find the real thieves. But just so you understand, I don't appreciate you coming to my base and making unproven accusations against my best recon team. Find me some proof Captain and then we'll talk."

"They did it. They were the only ones who knew what was in that crate."

"And we filed a report and turned that crate over to the Major," Troy insisted. "If we wanted to keep it why would we tell you about it at all? Why would we turn it over to the Major?"

"Because you were afraid that someone would talk," Captain Minier reasoned.

"My men don't talk," Troy growled, "and nobody else knew we had the crate."

"The Germans knew. Maybe you were afraid that one of them would get captured and our secret would be out."

"We told you!" Troy answered angrily.

"To cover your crime!"

"Captain!" Captain Boggs raised his voice. "There's a plane leaving in two hours, be on it. Keep me informed about the investigation. I suggest that you look into other possibilities because I stand behind my men. I find it hard to picture them as thieves."

"I'll find your proof Captain," Captain Minier declared angrily. "I'll be back with proof and arrest warrants for all four of them."

"Until you do these men stay here," Captain Boggs repeated.

"I'll be back!" Captain Minier turned and stomped out of Captain Boggs' office.

"I'm sorry sergeant," Captain Boggs began. "Until I hear more from Major Fortelli I'm afraid that I will have to keep you under guard."

"Yes sir." Troy nodded his understanding.

"While we're waiting to hear from the major I want your reports on both the assignment and this mysterious crate. Make sure to document your movements from the time you delivered the crate until the moment that you drove through my gates. I want to know every move you made and how long it took you."

"We didn't do this sir."

"I believe you Troy, but my hands are tied. I have no choice but to cooperate with Captain Minier's investigation."

"Yes sir." Troy nodded in understanding. "Will we be kept informed too?"

I'll tell you whatever I can. Something tells me that Captain Minier may not be very forthcoming with any of the important stuff. I'll reach out to Major Fortelli and see what I can do. This is a serious matter Sergeant; I hope you can account for your whereabouts at the time of the theft."

"When exactly was that Captain?"

"I'm not sure even Captain Minier knows that little detail Sergeant. There seems to be a very large window of opportunity that is going to be hard to pin down. The captain wasn't very specific when he was making his case for your arrest."

"So we just sit in a cell and wait for Captain Minier to find something that he can use against us?"

"I know a young officer who serves under Major Fortelli; I'll reach out to him and see if he can find out any more for me. It's not much but it's all I can do." The captain nodded at the MP's waiting behind the four men. "Take them to the stockade and make sure they stay together."

"Yes sir." The MP pushed against Troy's shoulder. "Let's go Sergeant." He stepped back and allowed the other three to follow Troy out the door.

The two sergeants were place in one cell while Tully and Hitch shared the one across the aisle from them. The handcuffs were removed and they were left alone to discuss the problem.

"What now Sarge?" Hitch looked around the cell with distaste. "How are we going to get out of this one?"

Troy shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"I wonder what really happened to that crate," Moffitt said.

"It's gone and that's all I know," Troy answered. "That and the fact that it wasn't any of us who took it."

"You got that right," Tully drawled. "That dang crate has been nothing but trouble since we found it."

"Maybe we should have let the krauts keep it," Hitch suggested. "Maybe it would have brought them trouble instead of us."

Moffitt smiled at the younger man. "Perhaps the tales of curses and mysterious powers have some merit after all."

"Maybe you could have thought of that before we ended up in this cell," Tully grunted.

"None of this is helping us get out of here," Troy growled. "We need to figure out what happened to that crate. You can be dang sure that it didn't walk out of there on its own."

"We don't even know when it disappeared," Moffitt objected.

"We know when we left it and we know that it was gone when we gave our report to the Major's clerk the next morning." Troy was staring at the floor as he tried to pin down the time the theft had taken place.

"The Captain is right about one thing," Moffitt sighed. "We didn't tell anyone what was in the crate other than Major Fortelli and Captain Minier. Other than those two we were the only ones who knew what the crate contained."

"I don't like the captain but I have to stop short of accusing him of stealing the crate," Troy responded. "I don't think he even believes that the artifacts are worth anything. Besides, as heavy as that thing was, it would have taken more than one person to carry it away."

"Maybe they're both in on it," Hitch suggested without much conviction.

"And maybe there is some other explanation," Troy added.

"Like what?"

Troy huffed. "If I knew that we wouldn't be sitting in here."

"We need to get out of here and investigate for ourselves," Tully suggested.

"Not this time," Troy answered firmly. "This time we have to stay put and let the MP's handle it."

"But they think we did it!" Hitch cried.

"No, Captain Minier thinks we did it," Troy argued. "The MP's will look for evidence to form a theory, not look for ways to prove a theory they already have in their head."

"So what do we do?" Hitch repeated his earlier question.

"We wait," Troy repeated his earlier answer.

"Consider it a short vacation," Moffitt suggested helpfully.

"Some vacation," Hitch grumbled, "no girls."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mystery of the Crate Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 6

Captain Boggs kept his promise and kept them up to date on everything he learned about the case. Three days passed and there was still no solution to the mystery. On the fourth day the MP's arrived in force to take them from their cells.

"What's happening Captain?"

"The investigation is stalled Troy. Major Fortelli has asked me to return you to his base so his MP's can question you. He has assured me that this is not an attempt to get you to his base so that he can charge you with a crime."

"I'm not so sure we can trust him Captain."

"He outranks me Sergeant. I can refuse a request from Captain Minier but I have to give Major Fortelli my cooperation."

"So that's it? They need someone to blame and we're it?"

"Not at all Sergeant, I am sending my best investigator along to help clear your names. Sergeant Collins will see if a fresh perspective can crack the case. I want you to give him your full cooperation."

Troy sighed. "Yes sir."

Captain Boggs looked frustrated as he followed Sergeant Collins, the MP's, and the Rat Patrol to the waiting convoy. "I still have someone working on your behalf on Major Fortelli's base. Sergeant Collins will work with that source too. This is out of my hands Troy but I am doing all that I can to clear you and your men. I still expect to see you cleared. Don't do anything foolish; let the MP's do their jobs."

"Yes sir," Troy answered. "And thank you for your help, and your faith in us."

"The faith is earned and so is the help," The captain assured them. "I'm sure that this is all just a misunderstanding and it will all be cleared up in no time."

"Yes sir," Troy answered again. He turned at the urging of the MP's and climbed into the rear of the truck. The MP's followed them in and took positions near the tailgate. Sergeant Collins was the last man in.

The trucks rolled off the base in a cloud of dust and shouted farewells. Troy and the others tried to get comfortable with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Troy and his men watched the guards fall into a state of bored indifference.

"Troy." Sergeant Collins moved closer to the sergeants. "Tell me your side of the story from the beginning."

"You mean at the base?"

"From the time you spotted the convoy," the sergeant responded. "Maybe someone else knew about that crate."

"If anyone else was watching that convoy they did it without us noticing them," Troy answered. Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Give me your word you won't try to escape."

"Why?" Troy asked. "We're handcuffed and guarded, what do you think we're going to do?"

"I'll take the handcuffs off if you give me your word. There's no reason for you to wear them all the way to Major Fortelli's base. I just need your assurances that you won't try to escape." Sergeant Collins looked from one man to the next.

"You have it Sergeant," Troy answered. "The Captain wants us to see this through."

Sergeant Collins reached around and unlocked Troy's handcuffs. He moved over and did the same for the others. "Okay, now tell me about the convoy."

Troy and Moffitt told him everything they could remember about the events leading up to their arrest.

"And you didn't tell anybody else what was in the crate?"

"No one," Troy insisted.

"Maybe someone overheard you talking about it."

Troy shook his head. "We didn't mention it at all except in the major's office. I had Hitch and Tully watch it while we were in with the major but we never mentioned what was in it. After we talked to the major we took the crate inside and left it in front of the clerk's desk."

Collins looked at Hitch and Tully. "You didn't talk about it while you were standing guard over it?"

"Nope," Tully answered. "We talked about getting a shower, a hot meal and sleeping with a roof over our heads. We tried not to even look at the crate and we sure didn't talk about what was in it."

"What about later when you were at the bar?"

"No," Hitch answered, "we just wanted to be rid of it; we didn't mention it at all."

"And you were all together the entire time?"

"Except when Doc and Sarge left us at the bar," Hitch answered. "Tully and I finished our beers before we joined them in our quarters."

"But the two of you were together all of that time?"

Tully and Hitch both nodded.

"And the two of you were together all of that time?" Collins looked at the sergeants. Both sergeants nodded.

"That crate was heavy," Troy added. "It took three of us to get it from the rear of the truck into the jeep and all four of us to carry it into the building where the major had his office. Whoever took it didn't do it alone."

"Someone must have seen something," Moffitt insisted. "Three or four men don't take a huge crate from the major's office without someone seeing something."

"Unless it was at night."

"Even then," Troy answered, "they keep all of their records there, the place is guarded. It's right in the middle of the base, there are always people around."

"Maybe you're right. So whoever took it had an excuse for being there."

"We didn't."

Collins smiled. "I believe you. Tell me about the crate." Collins encouraged. "How heavy do you think it was? How big was it? You fit it into your jeep, would it be easy to hide?"

"It was heavy," Moffitt answered. "Roughly eighty-five to ninety kilograms,… around two hundred pounds." Moffitt converted the kilograms to pounds for Collins' benefit. "Not only that, it was bulky, hard to handle." He converted the measurements to inches too. "I would say the crate was three foot by three foot and nearly two foot high." He paused in thought. "It was made out of wood and reinforced for added strength. There weren't any markings on the outside to identify it. It would have taken a vehicle of some size to conceal its presence, perhaps a truck or a command car. It fit in our jeep but Tully had to tie it in place to keep it from falling out."

"What did the artifacts look like?"

"Like old pottery," Tully answered. "Nothing I would want to put on my table, dark and heavy."

"Old," Moffitt repeated with a smile. "There were carvings on them but I didn't take the time to examine them too closely. I was worried about breaking them. They're very fragile Sergeant."

"And they're worth money?"

"Priceless to the right buyer," Moffitt answered.

"But how would you go about finding the right buyer?"

"With the right connections it wouldn't be too difficult," Moffitt offered. "There are plenty of black market buyers who would kill for the chance to get their hands on those artifacts."

"And you know how to find those buyers?"

Moffitt fell silent as he watched Sergeant Collins. "Yes I do," he finally answered.

"We didn't take the crate!" Troy insisted as he threw Moffitt a look that warned him to stop talking.

"Like I said Troy, I believe you; but you have to admit, that little bit of information would be very damning in front of a judge."

Troy looked at Moffitt and shook his head. "Why would we report finding the crate and turn it over to Major Fortelli if we wanted to keep it for ourselves? We could have just kept quiet, hid it, and gone back for it after things died down."

"And that bit of information would look good in front of a judge," Collins admitted. "But neither one gets us any closer to finding out what happened to those artifacts."

"Look Collins, there is no way we could hide that crate in one of our jeeps and get through the gates undetected. The guards at the gates would have noticed the crate when we drove through. They sure gave it the once over when we drove in. That means we would have had to have hidden the crate on the base. We don't get to that base very often so we don't really know our way around. And since we don't get there very often we would have to risk it being found before we could get back to it. Once word got out about it everybody and his brother would be looking for it. That doesn't sound like a very good plan to me, certainly not worth risking our lives or our freedom for."

"That's true, but Sergeant Moffitt might know someone on the base who could hide it for him, an Arab maybe."

"We still would have had to get it to them. We didn't have any reason to be in the major's office at night. Someone would have reported seeing us. No one could have moved that crate without being seen."

Collins nodded. "So we're looking for someone who wouldn't have been reported if they were seen around the office after hours. Someone who could move a crate that big and had a vehicle large enough to hide it."

"And someone who knows the base," Troy added.

"But they would need to know where to sell the artifacts." The MP reminded Troy.

"Anyone familiar with the black market would have access to that information," Moffitt responded when Sergeant Collins looked at him.

"Are you familiar with the black market?"

"Of course not, but I am aware of its existence."

Collins sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Gentlemen, we have our work cut out for us."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mystery of the Crate Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

Major Fortelli and Captain Minier were waiting in front of their office building when the convoy arrived. The major looked calm but the captain appeared excited. Troy, Moffitt, Tully, and Hitch were ushered out of the truck to face the two officers.

"There they are," Minier gloated. "Now we can begin a real investigation. I'll begin the interrogations right away."

"If it's all right with you Major, Captain Boggs would like a joint investigation. He's requested that I be allowed to meet with your MPs and work with them to solve this mystery." Sergeant Collins stepped forward and handed the major a letter from Captain Boggs.

The major read the letter and nodded his agreement. "That suits me just fine Sergeant. I still have a base to run despite all of the problems concerning that missing crate. A joint investigation seems fair. Captain Minier will put you in touch with our lead investigator and you can take it from there."

"I'll be leading this investigation personally," Captain Minier declared.

"I think we should let Sergeant Collins and Lieutenant Daraden conduct the investigation Captain. Since you and I knew what the crate contained I think that makes us suspects along with Sergeant Troy and his men. It might be best if we stay away from the investigation and allow the MPs to do their job."

"Us suspects? That's ridiculous! Nobody would believe that either one of us would do such a thing!" Captain Minier blustered indignantly at the thought of being accused.

"No more ridiculous than accusing Sergeant Troy and his men," Major Fortelli replied quietly.

"If you will just direct me to your cells I will get the prisoners settled so I can get started," Sergeant Collins interrupted before Captain Minier could say any more.

"Of course Sergeant." Major Fortelli called for someone to escort the MPs and their prisoners. Turning to Troy he frowned at the handcuffs that had been replaced when the trucks arrived at the base. "This is a most unfortunate situation Sergeant. For all our sakes I hope it turns out to be just a misunderstanding. It would be much easier on all of us if the crate and its contents were just returned."

"We haven't seen that crate since we left it in front of your clerk's desk," Troy responded. "Maybe you should ask him who moved it."

"Are you suggesting that my clerk had something to do with the disappearance of that crate?" The major's voice deepened at the implied accusation.

No sir, only that it sat right in front of his desk. If anyone saw someone move it it would most likely be him. That crate was too big to just disappear into thin air."

"For your information Sergeant, my clerk was questioned and he doesn't remember seeing anyone remove that crate."

"Then that makes five of us sir because my men and I didn't see anyone move it either," Troy replied coldly.

The two men faced off until the major backed down. Taking a step back he nodded at the MPs. "All right Sergeant, the MPs will get to the bottom of this. Until then you and your men will remain in a cell where we can find you. You'll be made as comfortable as possible until this matter is settled."

Sergeant Collins escorted them to their new accommodations. This time they were not allowed to share cells. Each was give his own cell, as far apart as the space allowed.

"Hey Sarge!" Hitch called from his cell several cells down from Tully.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think they'll manage to misplace us do you?"

"If they do I hope the captain isn't in charge of finding us," Tully drawled from his cell next to Moffitt's. "I doubt if he could find a truck in the middle of an empty field."

"He seems determined to find enough evidence to bury us," Troy growled. "Watch what you say, we're not out of this yet."

"But now they have real investigators doing the investigation," Hitch added hopefully. "Somebody had to have seen something."

"That's what worries me," Troy sighed.

"Why?" Moffitt asked. "We didn't do anything."

"But it took more than one guy to move that crate," Troy explained. "And they took it right out from under the nose of the major's clerk. That building has guards twenty-four seven. There's no way nobody saw anything."

"That's good right? Somebody saw them take it." Hitch frowned at Troy's explanation.

"Yeah Hitch, somebody saw them take it, so why didn't they report it? Why haven't they come forward with the information since the news got out that the crate is missing?"

"You think they were bribed to keep quiet." Moffitt realized.

"Could be." Troy nodded.

That thought silenced any more that Hitch might have said. He turned away from the bars and dropped heavily onto his cot. Tully went to his cot and sat down to chew on his matchstick thoughtfully. Troy paced his cell while Moffitt leaned on the bars of his cell and watched Troy.

The rest of the day dragged on with nothing happening to break the boredom. Troy racked his brain for anything that might help them and came up empty. Both privates had remained silent since Troy revealed his suspicions. Moffitt was still watching Troy thoughtfully.

"Any ideas Doctor?"

"None at the moment," The Brit admitted. "This is quite a mess isn't it?"

"Yeah," Troy growled in frustration.

"Perhaps the lads were right."

"Right about what?"

"Hitch said we should have left the crate with the Germans and Tully said it has been nothing but trouble since we found it." The Brit explained.

Troy smiled and dropped his head to stare at the floor. Looking at Moffitt without raising his head he nodded. "They may both be right but it's a little late now to change anything."

"I suppose," Moffitt sighed. "Troy, has it occurred to you that it might have been the Germans who took the crate?"

"How? Someone would have spotted them and reported it for sure."

"Perhaps they have someone in the major's office. It's a long shot I know, but we really don't have many options here that clear us."

Troy nodded. "Mention it to Sergeant Collins but don't hold your breath, like you say, it's a long shot."

"Can they convict us without evidence?"

Troy grunted. "They don't need to convict us to ruin our lives. Just being under suspicion is enough to do that. They can split us up; send you back to your old unit. We'd always be under suspicion. Our records would follow us for the rest of our lives."

Moffitt nodded. "Then I suppose we should figure out what happened to that crate."

"I'm trying." Troy went back to pacing and Moffitt sat on his cot to think.

When Sergeant Collins visited them next he had a lieutenant with him. "This is Lieutenant Daraden. Sergeants Troy and Moffitt. The lieutenant wants to hear your story from you."

Troy and Moffitt both nodded.

"Start where you arrived on the base with the crate," the lieutenant suggested.

Troy told the story with Moffitt adding any details that Troy overlooked. When they were finished Sergeant Collins confirmed that it matched the story they had told him earlier.

"So you have your stories straight?" The officer asked with a neutral face.

"It's the truth!" Troy snapped angrily. "Question us separately if you don't believe us."

"I intend to Sergeant. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just protocol in a case like this. You and each of your men will have the opportunity to tell your story individually."

"Tully and Hitch don't know anything," Troy protested in an attempt to protect the younger men.

"They were there and they knew what was in the crate," the lieutenant responded. "Until we clear them they are suspects too."

"So tell me Lieutenant," Troy changed tactics, "have you found any clues yet?"

"We're working on it Sergeant." The officer smiled. "Sergeant Collins relayed all of your observations. You actually brought up quite a few valid points."

"But not enough to clear us."

"No, not enough to clear you. Nobody is in the clear until we find those artifacts and find out who removed them from the major's building."

"But we're the only ones locked up," Troy growled.

"The way you move around the desert and with Sergeant Moffitt's connections with the Arabs you are considered a flight risk," Sergeant Collins explained. "We are working on this Sergeant."

"Have you considered someone working for the Germans?" Moffitt asked.

"Considered it and ruled it out," Sergeant Collins nodded. "The major doesn't believe that any spies had time to report its presence to the Germans and get back in time to steal the crate. We checked with the guards at the gate and we are certain that the crate is still on the base."

"Yet you haven't found it." Moffitt frowned.

"Not yet."

"Then instead of wasting time talking to my men maybe you should go look for it before it does get away." Troy growled.

"There are search parties out there right now," the lieutenant responded. "We are looking for it."

Troy sighed. "Okay Lieutenant, ask your questions, but I don't know what else we can tell you."

"Stick to the truth Sergeant, we'll figure it out. Someone has to know what happened to that crate."

"What do you want to know?"

"Not here Sergeant." The lieutenant nodded at one of his men. You first." The guard produced a ring of keys and unlocked Troy's cell. Troy was the first to be led to a quiet room where they went over his story backward and forward. One by one the others followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mystery of the Crate Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 8

It was two days before they saw Sergeant Collins or Lieutenant Daraden again. The MPs arrived with a squad of men and took Troy and Moffitt to be questioned again.

"They aren't going to try and blame this on Sarge and Doc are they?" Tully asked the guard who lagged behind.

"I don't think so," the guard replied before he hurried off to catch up with the others.

"Then it has to be us." Hitch decided. "That captain was hell-bent on blaming us and I don't think he cared which of us he blamed."

"There's no proof Hitch, we didn't do it."

"Huh! Do you think a little thing like lack of proof is going to stop him?"

"You know what Sarge says, don't go borrowing trouble, we have enough to go around already."

"Don't I know it. I guess Sarge is right, we are trouble magnets."

Tully couldn't disagree so he settled for not saying anything. He could hear Hitch flop down on his bunk. He wanted to say something to encourage his friend but there didn't seem to be much to say. Captain Minier couldn't prove their guilt but they couldn't prove their innocence either.

Neither private said anything as the sergeants were returned to their cells.

"Tully?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"Are you all right? You and Hitch have been unusually quiet." Moffitt peered through the bars at his driver.

"I'm fine Doc; I guess I just don't have anything to say."

"Sergeant Collins says they are close to closing this investigation."

"That's good Doc, at least you and Sarge won't be in trouble."

"What do you mean Tully?" Moffitt peered closer at the younger man. "Did you hear something?"

Tully nodded. "I asked the guard if they were going to try to blame this on you and Sarge…he said he didn't think so."

"That's good news." The Brit smiled.

"Yeah it is," Tully agreed. "He didn't say how they cleared you but it sounds like they did." Tully didn't look at Moffitt as he hurried on with his explanation. "He didn't stick around or I would have asked him more questions. Maybe I can get more information out of him later."

"Someone brought more information while they were questioning us. Whatever it was caused them to abruptly end the questions and get us sent back to our cells." Moffitt looked over at Tully's cell. "Perhaps they found the crate; they seemed excited at the news."

"I wonder if they'll tell us what they found."

"They'll have to if they found the crate."

Tully nodded. "I hope they did."

"Tully, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No Doc," Tully shook his head, "that's all the guard said…and that's all I know. There's no sense worrying you with a lot of guesses."

"If they can help us figure this out…"

"No Doc, they won't help with that." To avoid any more questions Tully stretched out on his cot with his hands behind his head and went to sleep.

He was awakened by the clomping of feet along the corridor to the cells. Sergeant Collins and Lieutenant Daraden stopped in front of Troy and Moffitt's cells. Another guard again produced a ring of keys and unlocked the doors.

Troy stepped out of his cell and watched as Moffitt's door swung open. "More questions Lieutenant?"

"No Sergeant, you're free to go. Major Fortelli wants to see you though."

Troy glanced at Moffitt before looking back at the officer. "What about my men?"

The guard walked over to Tully's cell and unlocked the door.

"They're coming with us," the lieutenant answered.

Hitch got to his feet and met the guard at his door. He watched warily as the guard unlocked the door and opened it wide. "What's going on Lieutenant?"

"The crate has been found and we know who removed it from the building."

"It wasn't Hitch and Tully!" Troy insisted.

"We know," the lieutenant admitted.

"So who swiped the artifacts?" Troy asked.

"No one," Lieutenant Daraden answered. "If you'll follow us to the major's office he'll explain everything."

"So you're saying they were there all along?" Troy demanded.

"No," the lieutenant replied mysteriously. "The Major would like to be the one to explain it to you. Follow me please."

Troy looked at the confused faces of his men and nodded. They fell in line behind the lieutenant.

Major Fortelli and Captain Minier were waiting when they arrived at the Major's office.

"Here you are Sergeant, I assume that the lieutenant has explained everything to you?" The major waved the four men to four chairs in front of his desk.

Ignoring the chairs Troy growled, "The lieutenant didn't explain anything."

"You said you wanted to explain it yourself sir," The lieutenant spoke up.

"Ah yes, I did didn't I?" The officer sighed and walked around his desk to stand facing the accused men. "As I suspected Sergeant, this was all just a big misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?"

"Yes, it seems that the crate was removed by mistake."

Troy glanced over at Moffitt. "By mistake sir? How would something like that happen? How could it happen without anyone seeing or reporting it?"

"They did."

"Did what sir?"

"They were seen and the incident was reported."

Troy shook his head in confusion. "Then why were we accused of taking it? We didn't remove it Major, not on purpose and not by mistake."

"Yes, about that, I'm sorry about the accusations. It took some good detective work by Lieutenant Daraden and Sergeant Collins to locate the crate. It seems that a shipment of parts came in for my car, a special order. They were delivered to my office in a crate. Captain Minier called the motor pool and told them to pick it up. They did, only they picked up the wrong crate. The sergeant in charge of the motor pool came by and saw the crate still sitting here and thought that his men had forgotten about it. He picked it up. The pick-up was reported and the delivery to the motor pool was noted. Only no one noticed that there were two crates. They were placed in different sections of the motor pool by the men delivering them. The men who picked up the first crate went on leave and there was no communication between them and the sergeant who picked up the second crate.

When the pick-up report was found Lieutenant Daraden sent someone to check the crate. They spoke with the sergeant in charge and he showed them the crate he picked up. It contained the parts for my car. At that time no one realized that the other crate was there. Only one pick-up was recorded because everyone thought the second report was a redundant file. Things like that happen when you have too many cooks in the kitchen. I'm sure you understand." The Major smiled at Troy as if everything was fine now that the puzzle was solved.

"That's it?" Troy growled. "You accuse us of being thieves, keep us locked up for days, and that's all there is to it? What about our records? Is any of this going to stay on our records?"

The major looked at Captain Minier. The captain didn't look happy but he nodded. "All mention of this incident will be removed from your records. No one will ever know it happened."

"So we're free to go?"

"Yes Sergeant, you may leave at any time. I sent word to Captain Boggs to expect you."

Troy nodded. "How about now?"

"I took the liberty of making the arrangements for you to be on a convoy leaving in about ten minutes," Sergeant Collins offered. "Unless you'd rather make your own arrangements."

"Ten minutes is fine," Troy agreed.

"I'll make my report to Captain Boggs," Sergeant Collins said as he followed the four men out into the street.

"You do that Sergeant," Troy growled angrily. "They couldn't even admit they were wrong. They just want to brush it under the rug, no harm, no foul."

"If it's any consolation I'm glad you were cleared."

Troy stopped walking and smiled at the MP. "Thanks Collins, for everything."

"Lieutenant Daraden never thought you were guilty either," Collins added. "Captain Minier was the one who pushed to have you arrested. I guess he planted the seed of doubt in the major's mind about you."

"The captain already had us convicted on everything but paper."

Collins smiled. "He was the one who took the heat for losing the crate. The Major put him in charge of sending it on to headquarters." Collins chuckled. "He's also the one who filed the report of the crate being picked up. He just didn't bother to check and make sure that they picked up the right one. I guess you could say that he was the one who was responsible for setting this whole mess into motion."

"And he's upset with us?"

"His part in this will be in my report," Collins promised. "And I understand that Lieutenant Daraden's official report will make note of that too. The captain may be facing an inquiry of his own."

"They won't ask us to testify will they?" Tully asked.

"I doubt it," Collins replied.

"Good, because I don't want anything more to do with anything surrounding that crate."

"I just hope that the captain doesn't have anything to do with shipping us home," Hitch added.

"Why is that Private?" Sergeant Collins asked.

"Because he's liable o misplace us too," Hitch explained. "And the way our lucks been running, we'd end up in the hands of the Germans."

Collins laughed. "I'll escort you home Private and I'll make sure you aren't misplaced."


End file.
